Enkidu
by TiredGreenEyes
Summary: How was Remus bitten by Fenfir? What was he doing out on a full moon and where were his parents? A story of that night...


**Title**: Enkidu

**Author**: Faith Patton

**Disclaimer**: I find these things stupid. If anyone reading this thinks I wrote it you need to read that name underneath the title. Or fast forward the movie to the part at the end that says: Story by J.K. Rowling. If I do anymore chapters you can bet I didn't write them either.

**Summary**: How was Remus bitten by Fenfir? What was he doing out on a full moon and where were his parents?

* * *

Remus opened his eyes.

As usual from sleep he blinked his eyes a few times, unable to see anything. What had woken him? His brother's snores from the other side of the room?

Remus smiled a little. He'd gotten pretty used to having the room to himself. Now that Rom was home from school for he summer he'd had more then a little trouble growing used to the bear-like noise once again. The only thing that had really helped was Rom's constant threats to hex him if he didn't shut up and stop complaining.

Listening to the faint voices of his parents talking Remus knew it couldn't be that late. The full moon illuminated the room (Rom had forgotten to pull the shade) making his presents look alive.

Remus felt warm. He'd been looking forward to yesterday's birthday for months. Not only was Rom going to be there... Dad had been too. Remus knew very little about his father's job except that he worked in some branch of St. Mungos and found it hard to take a day off. Whenever Remus would complain and his mother would look at her husband with disappointed eyes he'd guilty shrug and say. "I'm sorry Cass... but injury knows no holidays."

But yesterday (or was it still today?) Had been great. They'd gone to Diagon Alley, went out to eat and just lazed around, Remus and Romulus experimenting with his miniature potions set.

But the best gift of all was-

Remus sat up suddenly. "Enkidu?" He whispered questionably.

No answer. Sitting up Remus saw the indent in the covers were the small ball of fur had curled just moments before. He looked around the room worriedly. The door was closed, so he had to be in here...

"Kidu?" He gently slid out of bed, looking underneath. A few quaffles... a smelly sock... an old transfiguration book of Rom's (which Remus had stole and was practicing with)...

Looking up he saw the window, open a few inches. "Oh no!" He gasped.

Rom grunted and rolled over. Guiltily, Remus crept across the room, looking out. _'He must have went outside.'_

The window let out a large groan as he attempted to open it, causing him to stop in his tracks and Rom to let out another sleepy grunt. That option was out...

Remus knew he needed to find Enkidu. His father said it was dangerous to be out and about these days... for whatever reason. He would go out, save his kitten and come back inside, simple as that.

Grabbing the blanket off his bed he pulled it over his head and grasped the ends together at his neck. The door opened silently and smoothly and Remus stepped into the hallway.

His parents were talking in their bedroom, their voices louder now that Rom's snores wern't drowning them out. Remus hurried past, catching small phrases of the conversation...

"But why-"

"I told you Cassie! Fenfir swore revenge and you know what that means... we have to be careful-"

Remus reached the bottom of the stairs, opening the door. Normally the night looked sort of frightening, with the shadows of the trees and the darkness everywhere... but in the moonlight it looked sort of inviting. Smiling a little Remus turned around to the side of the house his window was.

"Kiiiiiidu!" He called softly. Was he hiding in the bushes along the house?

A twig snapped behind him. He whirled around, catching sight of a bush just inside the edge of the woods moving. "Enkidu?"

The bush moved again. Remus smiled and stepped forward.

"Enkidu come on! Dad says it's dangerous out-"

He pushed aside the bushes, stepping into the clearing.

He froze.

A wolf stood in front of him, it's fur near silver in the moon, fangs glistening. He looked mad, his jaws snapping and yellow eyes rolling...

But Remus pale, terrified, saw only the familiar ebony fur, matted with blood, spilling from his teeth to the ground. Whimpering, Remus stepped back-

The wolf lunged.

* * *

Cassandra Lupin was- in a word- tired. She'd enjoyed the past day, even forgot their troubles for a while, watching their youngest smile and laugh. Such a clever boy... he was already counting down the days until he too would join his brother at Hogwarts.

Still it had caught up with her... pretending as if nothing was wrong... staying up all night worrying...as if a werewolf wasn't out there somewhere planning an attack on them.

She shuddered. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"Come on Cass... let's get some sleep. The kids are safe in their beds, we don't have to worry anymore."

Cassandra nodded gratefully, standing up and twisting a strand of hair around one finger and back again. "You're right... I am tired." Yawning, she leaned over and kissed her husband. "We'll survive this John."

"Indeed. Don't know anyone who's died of a threat yet... it's usually the action that follows." He said wryly.

A sudden scream pierced Cassandra's heart making her jump.

"Remus!" John gasped. Cassandra grabbed her wand, running out of the room and bursting into the next.

"_Expire-"_

"Mum! Mum it's me!"

Cassandra gasped at seeing her eldest, standing with covers around his ankles. "Rom... _oh Rom_!" She gathered him into a embraced, overwhelmed. John appeared.

"What happened! Where's Remus!"

"I dunno, I woke up when he screamed... it sounded like it was from outside," Rom said his voice shaking. What a way to be woken up.

John's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. With a crack he disappeared.

Cassandra grabbed her son's shoulders. "Romulus... stay here."

"But-"

"Stay! There's more to this then you know!" With a _CRACK_ she too appeared in the lawn. Blinking at the moonlight, she looked around. "John!"

"Cassandra!"

John grabbed her hand, appearing from behind her. "In the woods! He must be-"

Another cry pierced through the air.

* * *

Remus had never known such pain. His shoulder burned, and he screamed loudly as the teeth harshly ripped into his skin. The wolf didn't seem intent upon letting go, digging it's dagger sharp canines deeper and deeper. Remus tried weakly to push him away, not even recognizing his own hands, covered in blood.

A cloud drifted lazily over the moon as it made it's decent. It was the moment just before morning, where the moon vanishes and the sun pauses before it's rising. Remus, breathing heavily, his face streaked with tears, watched horrified, as the face of the wolf began to change, the spine cracking loudly hair disappearing rapidly. A full grown man, his face unreadable appeared. Looking at Remus on his back, in agony, stared up, whimpering, shivering in fear.

The man stared at him a moment before reaching down, pulling the blanket hard from under Remus. Jolted, Remus let out another yell as his shoulder connected with the earth. He moaned, barely alive now. His eyes drifted shut.

The man wrapped himself in much the same fashion Remus had done only moments before. Looking over his victim, he smirked.

"Happy Birthday kid."Hearing people coming, he turned and fled just as the early morning sun broke over the foothills.

_A/N: I'd certainly thank you for any reviews you may care to give... I'm thinking about doing a bit more of the story such as Lupin's experience at St. Mungos and whatever but that's only if I see interest. Thanks for reading..._

_Faith_

_And yes, I did name the kitten after my favorite character in Gilgamesh...in case anyone noticed. I was thinking of naming his mother something other then Cassandra because that's the name for a seer (anyone around here read Agamemnon?) but meh. It's okay_

F


End file.
